1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for lifting poster supports to and from an overhead surface, and more particularly to pole assembly arrangements for lifting and removing an elongated poster gripping extrusion onto to a ceiling rail or dis-attaching that poster gripping extrusion from a ceiling rail in a simple manner, and incorporates by reference co-pending U.S. patent applications Rose-16, Elongated Poster Support Arrangement, and Rose-17, Flexible Roller Arrangement, filed concurrently herewith.
2. Prior Art
In the merchandising field particularly as it relates to customers in department stores and shopping malls and the like, poster advertisements are critical. They are changed frequently and often moved around in order to advertise goods and to catch the customer's attention. Setup and the support assembly of these posters has to be very simple to permit the attachment and removal of posters and advertisements from a ceiling rail by relatively low paid employees of that merchandiser or store.
Heretofore, such support arrangements have required rather complicated poles and grasping mechanisms which require a stepladder or careful alignment and careful manipulation of a tool by which the poster is attached to a ceiling rail or removed from a ceiling rail.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a poster support arrangement which will permit the simple installation and removal of the poster support arrangement from a overhead ceiling rail.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a poster support arrangement handling apparatus which will permit the poster to be removed therefrom and a new poster inserted without damaging the poster or the support arrangement in a manner not shown or suggested by the prior art.